


Remebering the Past

by Zebrablanket



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrablanket/pseuds/Zebrablanket
Summary: Plans to travel to the Far East bring back memories of Jacky's childhood, a life she'd left behind long ago.





	Remebering the Past

“Wait. We’re going all the way to the Far East?” Jacky questioned. She’d zoned out of the conversation briefly.   
“That’s what he said” Zelda confirmed for her.  
Jacky was silent for the rest of the meeting, reeling at the thought of heading east.   
“Surely we won’t go to that one specific part of the Far East” she mumbled to herself as she walked to her griffin after the meeting. The griffin squaked in greeting when he saw her approach, but she ignored him and just climbed into the saddle. It was high in the sky, out of earshot from everyone she allowed herself to complain.  
“It took me so long to get out of there, and now they wanna go walking right back in” she grumbled to her griffin.  
The plan made some logical sense, making the empire fight on two fronts. It was a little outlandish and she wondered why they didn’t just think of something local, but it wasn’t the worst idea. If people weren’t counting on her she’d just find a reason to sit this part out. They wanted to free Doma, and while she had no problem with Doma, she did have a problem with their neighbor.   
Jacky had grown up on the Azim Steppe and each passing year had just felt more and more ridiculous. The Orinior stuck themselves up above everyone, and acted all high and mighty. She was often lectured for interacting a little too much with other tribes. Eventually she exploded at the current leader and left. She still remembered vividly when she signed up to be an adventurer. Not wanting to be associated with the tribe at all, she’d made up a new last name on the spot. Since she wasn’t from Eorzea, it’d been accepted easily and it was just who she was now. While there was surely a new leader, things like that didn’t happen often. If she showed up on the Steppe someone would know her name. She’d just have to hope her mask hid her face.   
The thought of her childhood home angered her still. More so now, with all the blood she’d seen shed and lives lost. They were just so overly stuck up, and missed so much in putting themselves above everyone. In her current mental state there was a chance she’d kill someone if she showed up there and they rubbed her the wrong way.   
If they ended up in that direction she’d have to tell the others her history there. There was no way they’d ever be able to talk to the Xaela with a runaway in their group. For now, Jacky could only hope that’s not where their adventure took them.  
“Maybe I can at least shoot a snobby Orinor in the foot” Jacky grumbled to the griffin.


End file.
